


Bachelor Auction

by csichick_2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy is a not entirely willing participant in a Bachelor Auction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bachelor Auction

“What’s got your panties in a twist?” Oliver asks when Percy gets home, a deep scowl on his face.

 

“Why do I live with you again?” Percy wearily asks his best friend and roommate.

 

“Because you weren’t going to move back in with your parents and we both have too many demons to live alone,” Oliver replies. “Seriously, Perce. What’s wrong?”

 

“The Ministry is having a charity bachelor auction to raise morale,” Percy mutters.

 

“And?”

 

“Participation is mandatory for all non-married male Ministry personal.”

 

Oliver bursts out laughing, causing Percy to glare at him. “I’m sorry, but as an outsider, it is pretty hilarious.”

 

“If this is what I get from you, do you know what I’m going to get from my brothers?” Percy asks. “I’ll never be able to face them again.”

 

“It’s just a charity auction, Perce. It’s not like you’re going to have to shag whoever wins.”

 

Percy’s eyes widen. “But what if…”

 

“This is an auction run by a bunch of bureaucrats – I’m sure they have the foresight to put ‘no shagging’ in the rules.”

 

Percy breathes a sigh of relief. “Oh, thank Merlin.”

 

Oliver shakes his head. “Stop fretting, Perce. Just remember it’s for charity.”

 

Percy tries to take Oliver’s advice, but once he day of the auction arrives, he can’t help but be nervous. He knows he’s not exactly a catch and he starts to worry that no one will bid on him.”

 

It turns out that he has nothing to worry about, as there’s a small flurry of bids, though none of them are exceptionally high. He thinks he’s about to be “sold” for two hundred galleons to a woman old enough to be his grandmother when someone in the back shouts out a bid of five hundred galleons. Percy can’t see who it is, but the voice is definitely male.

 

After the auction, Percy is surprised to see that the winning bidder is Oliver. “You? But… why? How?”

 

Oliver can’t help but smile. “Ever since you’ve moved in, my rent’s been a lot cheaper. Though I won’t be making any splurge purchases for awhile.”

 

“That answers the how, but not the why,” Percy points out.

 

Oliver shrugs. “I like you.”

 

“I know that, we’re best friends.”

 

Oliver shakes his head. “No Perce, I _like_ you.”

 

“But you don’t like blokes,” Percy replies confused.

 

“Not blokes no, just one bloke,” Oliver replies.

 

“You could have just told me, you know.”

 

Oliver smirks. “But this is more fun. And saved you from having to keep a little old lady company for the night.”

 

“I’m going to have to thank you for that” Percy replies with a smirk of his own. “Technically the rules do say no shagging, but I’d make an exception for you.”


End file.
